Solitude
by Dark.Ginger
Summary: *Warning: Shounen-ai* POV de Kira sur ses sentiments envers Setsuna.


**Auteur :** Ginger (gingeryaoi@yahoo.fr) 

****

**Titre :** Solitude

****

**Disclaimer : **Malgrès tous mes efforts pour l'avoir les persos d'Angel Sanctuary ne sont pas a moi donc j'ai pô Kira ___ qui d'après mes critère est un des persos de manga qui font que le terme Bishonen existe^^ pis j'adore sa mentalité^^

****

**Notes **: L'auteur est fou, a été livré sans neurones a la naissance et ça ne s'ameliore pas avec le temps, nan il est pas comme les bon vin^^. Je tiens a preciser que quand j'ecris j'ecoute le generique de X ''Forever Love'' (que j'adore la musique pas la serie je la connais pas __ ) et les musiques d'A+S alors… pis aussi un peu de Tenchi Muyo in Love et Damage no ?? de chais po quelle serie^^

Et surtout je tiens a remercier Ar Lutun qui m'a donner le courage d'ecrire cette fic, et de la poster. Alors GROOOOS MEEERCI^^

Pitié ceci est ma toute première fanfic alors…. PPIIITTTEEE

**Solitude**

Douleur

Souffrance

Mort

Il se reveille, tout est sombre autour de lui. Froid, Lugubre… oppressant…

Soudain une sensation, une odeur, du sang… partout, il baigne dans le sang, les murs en sont peint, ses mains, ses cheveux tout en est recouvert, enduis…

Il se lève, fait mine de s'esssuyer les mains, se ravise, cela vaut mieux, après tout ce sang ne lui est pas etranger, ne lui est pas inconnu, il l'a prit, arraché encore frais au corps encore chaud, l'a bu, s'en est delecter, a rit en voyant la tête des suivants… merveilleux nectar, flots de vie… il le sent couler dans ses veines, couler librement, le sent bouillonner, non, décidement il aime le sang. Il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, il sait ce qu'il est : un monstre, un demon, pire que tout ça, le pire de tous. Il se complait dans le pêché, dans la luxure, dans le vice… comme tout ses sujets d'ailleurs, il le sait.

Il est la mort, bel ange tenebreux aux ailes comme son âme : noires, dechiquetées, torturées. Sa beauté fascine et effraie. Il est beau, d'une beauté froide, élégante, chacun de ses geste est calculé, impressioné l'autre, le terrifier, lui montrer qui a le pouvoir, qui est le maitre.

Avant sa vie le satisfaisait, il regnait sur un royaume, le plus redouté de tous avant il assouvissait ses besoins de sang, de sexe sans de soucier de quoi que ce soit, de qui que ce soit… avant. Avant il était libre puis il l'avait rencontré elle, femme forte, volontaire, decidée a atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé tout comme lui : la liberté. Elle l'avait envouté, ensorcelé, il le savait, en etait conscient, mais il pensait qu'elle pourrait lui etre utile, le rapprocher de son but, il n'était pas pressé, avait tout son temps mais était determiné : il s'est laissé faire. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris, suivis son plan, son raisonnement, elle était intelligente, belle et intelligente, rusée aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit si elle avait deviné elle n'en laissa rien paraître, n'en parla pas, c'était un accord tacite entre eux.

Puis elle fut ''punie'' il la suivi, present à chacune de ses reincarnations, attendant, attendant son réveil. Attendant indifferent à tous le reste : on lui avait volé sa memoire, il n'etait plus rien qu'un corps, un pauvre corps d'immortel, il s'attacha à elle. Une fois, une seule fois il eut pitié d'elle ne supporta pas de la voir ainsi… il la tua, pertubant le cycle de ses reincarnations la faisant se reincarner en… homme.

Se rapprocher, devenir ami, attendre, encore et toujours attendre le reveil. Comme toujours prendre un corps, se ''transposer'' dans celui d'un mourant, grandir avec lui si besoin est. Cette fois-ci c'etait un enfant, un petit garçon… il resta vivre avec son '' père'', proche de sa nouvelle reincarnation. Peu à peu des sensations apparurent, ''sentiment'' qu'on appelle ça, il ne s'en était pas rendus compte de suite, doutant de pouvoir en posseder pourtant il était là, bien presen : pitié, compassion, douleur, amitié… amour même. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait ouvert au monde après lui avoir voler son âme mais elle n'avait fait que lui montrer, lui dire que ça existait sans jamaais le lui demontrer, femme fatale, femme fourbe… le garçon lui l'avait ouvert au monde, le faisant rire, changer en pronfondeur, il ne ressentait plus cette douleur si souvent presente auparavant, parfois même il lui arrivait de dormir, en paix, l'esprit reposé, alors oui alors il était heureux.

Bonheur illusoire, il avait mis du temps à l'admettre. Il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à lui, il refusait ses sentiments, la verite etait qu'il les craignaient. Il n'etait pas habituer a ressentir des emotions surtout aussi forte que celles-ci. L'Amour. Qu'est ce donc réelement ? il l'ignorait, fuyant pour la première fois de sa vie. Fuyant des sentiments, des emotions trop complexe pour lui. Preferant s'isoler, ne pas intervenir dans la vie de ce garçon, la cause de ces sentiments, si differents des autres, si clairs, si lumineux, si purs. Il s'en voulait de les ressentir. Il se refussait à intervenir dans la vie de celui qu'il aimait, le laissant se faire cogner par ses ''amis'', peine perdu quoiqu'il fasse tout le ramenait à lui. Il était son sempai. Il le voyait tout les jours, lui et sa sœur. Sa chère sœur, sœur pour laquelle il a tout donné, tout riqué. Sœur tuée qu'il chercha à ressuciter par tout les moyens, la reveillant, elle, cette femme qui lui avait voler son identité et detruisant un bonne partie du pays. Sœur pour laquelle il se sacrifia. Sœur qu'il aimait et aime par dessus tout. Amour incesteux. Parce quer justement cet amour était incesteux il crut qu'il aurait une chance : face à un inceste qu'est l'homosexualité ? un garçon qui aime un garçon… est-ce une maladie ? Un peché surement mais une maladie…

Oui il était malade, malade d'amour, son adoré pour recuperer sa chère sœur dut quitter son corps… quelle ne fut pas sa douleur quand de ses mains il dut enfoncer la dague dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait. Quelle ne fut pas sa douleur de sentir la vie quitter peut à peut son corps. Il crut mourir quand la dague fut oté de son cœur, son adoré allait mourir tout ça par la faute de ce stupide petit gamin. O combien ce jour là sa souffrance fut grande. Cela entraina la mort du corps de ce garçon et le son amour fut ''transpose'' dans le corps de cette terrifiante femme. Son attirance pour lui n'en devint que plus grande, c'est alors qui prit conscience des sentiments qui l'habitait. Et quand enfin sa memoire reapparut il continua d'accompagner le garçon, son garçon, dans sa quete.

Lorsque celui ci souffrait il compatissait de tout son cœur de toute son âme, pour lui il aurait tout donné, son corps, sa vie, mais il ne le voyait pas, il voyait seulement en lui un ami, son ami, son sempai.

Et lorsque ses souvenir réapparurent, que tous decouvrirent sa veritable identité, il ne put le tuer, il essaya, par des moyens detourné, allant jusqu'à tuer un de ses amis, le sien aussi.

Mais après tout il était dejà mort une fois alors une seconde…

Là il le vit, déçu,

_Jusqu'au bout nous serons ensemble_

il avait compris : 

_Après tout nos reves se ressemblent_

dorénavant

_Et surtout les problemes rassemblent_

ils étaient

_Oui nous sommes les meilleurs amis._

ennemis,

il fallait qu'il le soit.

Après tout chacun d'eux avait un but à poursuivre mais aucun des deux ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ensemble il avait vecu tant de chose était amis, même si cela impliquait plus pour lui. Il s'associa avec le frère de cette femme, le manipulant comme avant il avait manipulé tout le monde. Ce frere était attirant physiquement pour sûr mais il n'eprouvit rien pour lui, en plus ils avaient dejà quelqu'un chacun de leur coté, un amour que l'un ignorait et que l'autre ne pouvait vivre. Triste sort, triste vie.

Il devait se contenter de le voir progresser chaque jour un peu plus, acomplir par tout les moyens la promesse qu'il avait faite. D'une certaine manière leur but était le même, leur moyen different certes mais le même objectif même s'il n'en était pas forcement conscient.

Il le vit lutter, pour un combat perdu d'avance

_Quand tu defaille_

Ne jamais renoncer 

_que c'est l'impasse_

Pour sa sœur, ses amis…

_garde l'espoir tu reusssira _

il decida de l'aider,

_sache que je pense sans cesse à toi _

sans que nul ne le soupconne.

_car tu reste près de moi dans mon coeur _

Cela avait dur, dur de ne pas eveiller ses soupcons, dur de le voir si epris d'un autre, d'une autre.

Il s'y était fait, les avait même renvoyés dans leur monde une fois leur but atteint.

Maintenant...

Il avait crut pouvoir l'oublier

_Ou que tu ailles_

Avait crut

_quoi que tu fasse _

Il n'en était rien

_mon amour t'accompagnera _

L'absence…

_Je penses sans cesse à toi_

Renforce…

_car tu reste près de moi dans mon cœur _

Les sentiments

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

P.S : Les chansons c'est Ensemble pour toujours (Pokemon l'album) et Loin des yeux, près du cœur (Pokemon : Voyage à Johto).

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire… please reviewer ^__^ et surtout pardonnez moi pour toutes les horribles fautes d'orthographes^^


End file.
